Hideo Murota
Hideo Murota (1937 - 2002) Film Deaths *''Wolves Pigs and Men '''(Okami to buta to ningen) (1964)'' [Mizuhara]: Shot to death by Ken Takakura *Brutal Tales of Chivlary '(Showa zankyo-den) (1965) ''[Yakuza] Stabbed to death through the stomach and chest with a sword by Ken Takakura *''Gamblers Farewell '''(Bakuto Kaisan-shiki) (1968) [Dock Worker]: Falls to his death when a crate hits him while he's eating his lunch. *''Japan Organized Crime Boss '(Nihon boryoku-dan: Kumicho) '(1969) ''[Yakuza]: Shot to death when a large number of rival yakuza storm the building Hideo and his friends are in. *Sympathy for the Underdog (Gamblers in Okinawa; Bakuto gaijin butai) '(1971) [Shark]: Shot to death in the film's climatic battle when Hideo and a few allies attack the head of organization that had been killing his allies at the dock. *'Wandering Ginza: She-Cat Gambler' Gincho nagaremono mesuneko bakuchi (1972) [Tadokoro]: Stabbed to death by Meiko Kaji. *''Female Convict Scorpion Jailhouse 41'' (Joshuu sasori: Dai-41 zakkyo-bô) (1972)' ''[''Okizaki]: Shot in the back by Meiko Kaji. He then falls onto a metal rod that impales him through the neck. *''Yakuza Wolf '''(Lone Assassin) (Okami yakuza: Koroshi wa ore ga yaru) (1972) [Onuma] Shot in the forehead by Sonny Chiba. *''Battle Without Honor and Humanity: The Yakuza Papers: Deadly Fight in Hiroshima '(Hiroshima shitô hen) '' '''(1973) ''[Keisuke Nakahara]: Stabbed to death in the back seat of a car by rival gangster after being told that he was going to be taken to a meeting to discuss peace between the two factions. *'Zero Woman: Red Handcuffs '(Zeroka no onna: Akai wappa) (1974) [Masashi Kusaka]: Dies when he has his throat ripped out by the red handcuffs thrown by Miki Sugimoto. *''Executioner '(Chokugeki! Jigoku-ken) '(1974)'' [Boss]: Hit so hard in the head by Makoto Satô that both of his eyes pop out of his head. *'Sister Street Fighter: Hanging by a Thread' (Onna hissatsu ken: kiki ippatsu) '(1974) [Kazushige Osone]: Stabbed in the eyes with his own blades by Etsuko Shihomi. *''Violent Streets '''(Bôryoku gai) (1974) [''Mochizuki]: Shot to death by rival gangsters in a mannequin graveyard. *'''Gambling Den Heist (Shikingen gôdatsu) (1975) ''Kumakichi: Run over by a truck *The Great Jailbreak '''(Daidatsugoku) (1975) [''Daichi] Freezes to death while on the mountain after going insane and taking off all his clothes. *New Battles Without Honor and Humanity 2: Boss's Head '(Shin jingi naki tatakai: Kumicho no kubi) (1975) ''Akamatsu'': Stabbed to death by a rival gangster in his home. *''Karate Warriors '''(Kozure satsujin ken) (1976) [''The Boss]: Hit in the head with a sword by Sonny Chiba. *The Bodyguard '(Karate Kiba)''' (1976) [Hijacker]: Beaten to death by Sonny Chiba as Hideo is trying to hijack a plane. *''Okinawa Yakuza War (Okinawa Yakuza Senso)' (1976)' [''Gushikawa]: Shot in the back by Takeo Chii's wife whom he immediately shoots before he dies *''The Yakuza Code Still Lives '''(Hiroshima jingi: Hitojichi dakkai sakusen) (1976)'' [Tsuneyuki Okimoto] Shot to death by Isao Natsuyagi *Karate for Life '(Karate baka ichidai)' (1977)' [''Sensei's Buddy]: Dies of a gunshot wound to the gut. He dies while talking to Sonny Chiba. *''Karate Bullfighter '''(Kenka karate kyokushinken) (1977)'' [Yakuza]: Beaten to death by Sonny Chiba .by crushing his skull with a punch. *Doberman Cop '(Detective Doberman) (Doberuman deka)' (1977) '[''Officer Jirō Takamatsu]: Shot to death by Sonny Chiba once Sonny finds out he is the serial killer. *''Karate Bear Fighter '''(Kyokuskin kenka karate burai ken) (1977)'' [Gang leader]: Beaten to death by Sonny Chiba. *The Shogun's Samurai '(Yagyû ichizoku no inbô)' (1978)' [''Sagenta Nogero (Leader of Negoro Clan)]: Dies after being stabbed in the stomach in a large scale battle. His body falls into a ditch. *''Hunter in the Dark'' (Yami No karyudo) (1979) '[''Hino]: Stabbed to death by Isao Natsuyagi. *Kagemusha' (''Shadow Warrior) (1980) '[''Nobufusa Baba]: Dies off-screen after being shot by numerous musket shots after charging the enemy. His body is shown during a montage of the massacre of the charge. *The Beast to Die '(Yajû shisubeshi)'' (1980)'' ''[Hideyuki Kashiwagi]: Shot to death by Yûsaku Matsuda. *''Samurai Reincarnation '''(Makai tenshô) '(1981) [''Priest Inshun Hozoin]: Cut down the middle in a duel with Tomisaburo Wakayama. *Onimasa: The Japanese Godfather '(Kiryûin Hanako no shogai] '(1982)' [''Sagara]: Dies when he takes a bullet meant for Tatsuya Nakadai. *''The Second Is a Christian '''(Nidaime wa Christian) (1985) [''Kuroiwa] Stabbed with a sword by Etsuko Shihomi *Sure Death Revenge' (Hissatsu 4: Urami harashimasu)'' (1987) '[''Yahei Hirano]: Killed when an assassin cracks his neck, but makes it looks like an accident from a runaway horse. *Hiruko the Goblin' (Yôkai hantâ: Hiruko) '''(1991) [Watanabe]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after becoming infected with the monster virus. *'A Legend of Turmoil' (Shura no densetsu) (1992) [Takashi Oda]: Has his hand sliced in half, gets impaled through the stomach with a katana, then sliced open by Akira Kobayashi. *'''Black Angel Volume 1 '''[[Black Angel Volume 1 (1998)|''(Kuro no tenshi Vol 1)]]' (1998)' [''Mitsuru Amaoka]: Shot to death when assassin Reiko Kataoka barge into his apartment. TV Deaths None20 Murota, Hideo Murota, Hideo Murota, Hideo Murota, Hideo Murota, Hideo Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:People who died in a Gamera film Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Actors who died in Akira Kurosawa movies